


Snapshot

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, One-Sided Attraction, Photography, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: “Leaf?” Cynthia was looking at her expectantly, arms folded and delicate fingers curled around her arms.Oh how Leaf wanted to take those hands in hers.
Relationships: Leaf/Shirona | Cynthia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Upside Down. Own prompt, hands.
> 
> This one is dedicated to my discord friends, SStoners (Steven Stone fans not weed ahdj). It's based in our pokemon College AU! Technically the first fic published for it oops xD We'll all write it one day. I love them loads so! this is for them

“What are you doing?”

Leaf almost fell off the branch she was hanging from, legs looped around it as she swung upside down with a camera in hand. She yanked herself up to properly look at the woman who had talked.

Cynthia was beautiful. No, she was more than that. She was radiant. To Leaf there was no one that looked better than her. She had to try her hardest not to blush under those steel grey eyes, crinkling with amusement at Leaf’s antics. The way the sunlight dappled her golden hair, covering one eye and perfectly framing a narrow face, only made it more difficult.

Leaf was head over heels and had been for a long time. If only she could confess. 

“Leaf?” Cynthia was looking at her expectantly, arms folded and delicate fingers curled around her arms.

Oh how Leaf wanted to take those hands in hers. 

“I was just taking photos of, uh, nature,” Leaf stammered. She jumped down off the branch and immediately regretted it. She now had to crane her neck up to see the taller woman. 

Hopefully Cynthia wouldn’t look further through the foliage to where Steven was inspecting and collecting rocks at the riverside. Leaf had been taking pictures of him to sell to May. He was one of her easier targets, since he tended to stay still when he found a nice collection of rocks.

“Upside down?” Cynthia raised an eyebrow, amused smile curving her lips. She’d moved her hands to clasp them together and Leaf’s gaze couldn’t help but move to them.

“Uh, yeah, it helps,” Leaf responded off handedly even as her mind went a million different directions. Imagining Cynthia stepping closer to her, the way that her delicate (but experienced) hands would feel as they ran down her cheek. Imagining them tangling in Leaf’s long brown hair. Leaf would take them and kiss each knuckle with great care. Then she’d wrap their fingers together and lead Cynthia through the forest, to all her favourite spots.

How perfect that would be. 

“Leaf, you there?” Two slender fingers snapped in front of her eyes and she blinked out of her daydream.

“Oh, yeah, sorry just thinking about… photography.” She was blushing heavily, cheeks a bright red that had Cynthia’s smile widening. It frustrated Leaf, the amusement in the older woman’s eyes. It was how it always was - Cynthia found her endearing but nothing more. Like a little sister.

But she wasn’t that young! She’d graduate this year, after all. Not that it was even an issue to date a professor. It wasn’t like Cynthia even taught the subject Leaf was studying. She frowned a bit at that. If she did, Leaf would see her a lot more regularly.

“Are you out here a lot, then? Taking photos?” Cynthia asked with twinkling eyes that only had Leaf blushing further. 

“Yeah, well, you really inspired with your landscape photography and that one time…”

“Ah, yes, I remember,” Cynthia smiles softly. Leaf is glad she doesn’t elaborate. The first time they had met was in this very forest and Leaf would rather not dwell on the events in relation to her being absolutely terrified of a Pidgeot. Cynthia hadn’t made fun of her, but it was still embarrassing. 

“Yeah I’ve been trying to photograph nature more often,” Leaf lied easily, as if she’d ever taken a photo that wasn’t of another person. She didn’t have the confidence to go outside her comfort range… and she made so much money off her candid portraits. 

“Oh really? Can I see?”

“No,” she shook her head fervently and clutched the camera to her chest. “I’m not very good, another time.”

“Alright,” Cynthia laughed, a melodic sound that chimed in Leaf’s ears. She’d give anything to hear that laugh everyday. “Well, I came here looking for Professor Steven. Any idea where he might be?”

“He’s by the river collecting rocks,” Leaf supplied helpfully before clapping her hand over her mouth. Oh shit, she’d really gone and given it all away. She watched Cynthia wide brown eyes. This was it. This was how she both got rejected (before even confessing) and her business shut down. 

“Hmm, of course he is,” Cynthia nodded, smile not once leaving her lips. There was a knowing shine in her eyes, a teasing aspect to the curve of her lips that made it clear she knew exactly what Leaf had been photographing. “Well, I best go collect him. He’ll be out there for hours otherwise. Thank you, Leaf.”

She ruffled Leaf’s hair on the way past, a platonic gesture that had the younger woman blushing hard, and disappeared among the trees.

Leaf reached her own hand to touch the top of her head, ghosting over where Cynthia’s fingers had been. She could still feel them there. Her cheeks stained red and she shook her head to get rid of the romantic thoughts that collected in her mind.

She’d confess one day. But today was not that day.


End file.
